


Future (Nearly) Perfect

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of filming, Billy will have finally found enough courage to walk up to Dom and kiss him, regardless of who is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future (Nearly) Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for _jamjar for the 2005 sspr0n challenge on LJ; I know -- it's not pr0n, but what can you do?
> 
> (This is definitely an experiment in tense and format...hopefully it worked.)

_After months of filming, Billy will have finally found enough courage to walk up to Dom and kiss him, regardless of who is there. It will be clumsy and messy, and their teeth will click together at first, but Dom will kiss him back without missing a beat, and they will only pull apart when the catcalls and hoots of their cast mates are so loud they can't be ignored. Billy will be bashful after the fact, and he'll blush and keep his eyes on the buttons lining the front of Dom's shirt, but Dom will smile and hold Billy close while making eye contact with whoever watched them. The others will be surprised, but Dom will only say, 'What took you so long, love?'_

They're on a break, and he's hanging back, watching the others get to know one another, while worrying about what he might let slip if he relaxes too much around them. Most of the cast already seem so easy with one another, and he knows from the plane ride over that Orli is a touchy-feely bastard; it looks like Dom is too -- he's already kissed and hugged most of the cast, and Peter and Phillipa, as well. Sean and Elijah are bonding over California, and have already slipped into the roles they'll be playing for the next few years -- Sean is frowning at Elijah's lit cigarette, looking just as disapproving as Billy figures Sam would be about one of Frodo's bad habits, and Elijah is shaking his head and grinning at Sean's disapproval.

* * *

He's never been quick to make friends, but he's comfortable here in a way that he's never been before. Billy thinks that it has a lot to do with being so far from home -- they're having to make a family to replace the ones they left behind. Of course, most people don't have the thoughts that Billy has been having about Dominic about their siblings or parents.

It's been a month, thirty short days since he met Dominic and the others, and he already knows that he's in for a long road with this one -- the second they touched, he wanted to get to know Dom better -- and not in a brotherly way. He frowned a bit at that; it wasn't like him to get this worked up over someone, but again, they were so far from home....

"Billy?" Dom's voice is loud next to his ear, and Billy jumps a bit. He can feel the flush across his cheeks, and he's sure that what he was thinking is all over his face.

"You okay? You looked kind of...sad."

Billy quickly smiles up at him, even though he knows it looks fake. "I'm good. Just a bit of woolgathering." He looks over to see that Sean and Elijah are packing up for the night. "We done with this lot for the day, then?"

Dom nods and hums a bit before asking, "Coming to supper with us?"

"Sure. The usual?" He stands and stretches a bit as he waits for Dom to answer. He's surprised when he's wrapped up in a hug and kissed on the cheek, and he sees the ghost of a smile he's only imagined on Dom's face. He looks -- happy, and a bit cocky, and if Billy looks at him long enough, he thinks that maybe he might see some of what he's been thinking since they met.

He doesn't look yet, just hugs back and pulls away to grab his gear so they can go eat, because he wants more than what will inevitably happen if they come together now. Dom smiles at him again and Billy thinks that maybe things will be okay, after all.

_The first time they make love will be Billy's first time with a man – it's a large part of the reason it took him so long to work up the courage to approach Dom. The flirting, the dating, hell, even the kissing is something he knows he wants, and he knows he can do it, but he's not even sure what men do together, besides the obvious, and he's so terrified that it will be bad, or that he will disappoint Dom, that he holds back for months, even though he knows that Dom wants him, and that he wants Dom._

_Dom will be gentle, working hard to make sure Billy is happy, and that he'll want to do it all again. Billy will still worry that he's not enough for Dom, until Dom figures out what's bothering Billy, at which point he'll call him a silly bint and roll across the bed, tickling Billy until he's breathless and flushed. Billy will hate to admit it, but he'll be happier at that moment than he ever remembers being...._


End file.
